wolves of power chapters 1 and 2
by XxcalleberxnexonxX
Summary: Just read and review i don't have time to put a description. p.s the names of the charters are in Italian so Google translate them if you must but i'd recommend that you read the story first. R


**Wolves of power**

**CHAPTER 1**

**O****nce**** a time ago a wolf pack called The Fuoco Artiglio pack, They were known for their slashing battle claws other wolves that saw them where frightened.**

**The Fuco Frtiglio pack never wanted to be feared for their skill they had but there was nothing they could do. Princess Tempest Di Fouco was baring a child for King Fouco Nuvola, Apparently he was happy. That she could see but none the less she feared for her child cause if she was to have her child someone might have the temptation to steal her blessing.**

**So on that day forth she vowed that she would never let any soul hurt her child as long as she lived.**

**Two years had past since that day she promised herself she would protect her child, king fouco nuvola was glade on the day she birthed his child but what made him more happy was she birthed him a baby boy, They had named him Masterizzazione Di Fiamma it was a unusual name.**

**But after hard work raising her child for two years, she soon realized that he would soon have to go out on his own and that she couldn't protect him. But what she didn't know is that he would have to learn to fight sooner then she thought.**

**Later that day her son Masterizzazione di Fiamma was sitting on his bed reading his favorite book life till dawn. He was on chapter fifty six when his mother barged in.**

"**Masterizzanione di Fiamma! Go out side it's a nice day out" his mother said "but mom I'm almost to chapter fifty seven" he argued "no buts mister you need exercise!" his mother scolded her son Masterizzanione di Fiamma just sighed and walked out of his room realizing he had no choice but to go outside.**

**His mother just smiled, "god that boy can be a handful sometimes i'd hate see how he is as a adult" she said with a slight giggle, Once Masterizzanione di Fiamma was outside he decided that he'd go for a walk. Since he hasn't walked anywhere for a while.**

**After a long enjoyable walk he started heading home when without noticing. He bumped into a girl.**

**Her hair was a sleek black and the clothes she wore were a pink belly top and a white skirt and sandles.**

**She was gorgeous to him but she seemed to be heading somewhere cause she had her backpack on and seemed in a hurry. He just help her pick her stuff up off the ground and apologized "I'm sorry miss are you hurt" he asked concerned. The girl picked up the rest of her stuff, "no no I'm fine are you okay?" the girl said worried she hurt him, helping him up she smiled and looked at him.**

"**Huh…what oh um yeah I'm okay" he reassured her and smiled.**

" **oh crap hey I got to go see ya" she said and gave him a peace of paper with her number and put her stuff in her bag and left.**

**After she left he looked at the peace of paper in his hand, it had a phone number and a sentence below it,**

**'call me cutie' the sentence on the paper read.**

**Masterizione di Fiamma blushed at the thought of her calling him cutie but he didn't care, he just put the note in his pocket and started walking home again.**

**After he got back to his house he sighed and opened the front door. As he walked into the house his mom hugged him "how was your walk sweetie?" she asked looking into his blue hazel eyes "it was good…" he said and walked towards the kitchen "that's good" his mother said and just went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner for the family.**

**After everyone ate dinner Masterizione di Fiamma went to his room and played his computer. while his mother watched TV on the red silk couch, while his father was still at work. His father work at an oil plantation driving the oil rigs, pay was good Just enough to feed and take care of the family. **

**He was very grateful for the bonus he got paid last week but it was only enough to pay a couple of the bills and have enough food to last them a couple weeks,but that's not the only thing that makes his family wealthy. **

**He get's paid $700 dollars from the government because his son is a handicapped his son his partially paralyzed from his whole diaphragm down and is blind in one of his eyes, has anger problem and other disabilities but he doesn't get to keep the money it goes to his parents until he's eighteen but every time he got paid that his dad would be happy and go out drink vodka and shit. **

**He didn't like it but he really just acted like he didn't care other then that his life is great and he loves his mother and father.**

**A year later he had graduated middle school early and went to high school at thirteen and he loved it.**

"**Hey mom I'm heading to school…oh and I'm head to a friends after school" Masterizione di Fiamma said letting his mom know "okay but be back at seven for dinner okay?" his mother told him "okay mom" he said and walk out the door.**

**A Mesterizione di Fiamma left he started walking towards his bus stop, after waiting seven minutes like always. The bus arrived and he got on the bus, the bus was crowded and he could barely fit in a seat only meant for two people it kind of pissed him off that he has to do that every day but he was use to it. **

**The other things that he usually wanted to get away from was the bullies at school because the said he was nothing and that he should commit suicide ,He had considered it at times but he knew it wasn't worth it, he sometimes get made fun of because people would say he smelt like dog . that would fear-irate him and he'd go off on them and start hitting and punching them to a pulp and get sent to the principles office,get suspended and grounded but to him it was worth it. **

**But a few weeks ago he promised his mother that he would not get in any fight and so that's what he's gonna try to do, Once Masterizione di fiamma got off the bus, He got pushed by a tall heavy kid. "Hey watch it! " he yelled the other kid just turned around Walking backwards for a second and flipped him off and turned back around, 'guess that wasn't the best way to stand up for myself' Masterizione di Fiamma thought and walked onward into the school. While heading for the lunch room Masterizione di Fiamma ran into that girl he saw on the street the day before and knocked her stuff from her hands. But not only that they fell on top of each other. Books and papers flying everywhere. "omg I'm so sorry.. the girl said , blushing because she realized that she fell on top on him.**

**Masterizione di Fiamma just just glanced at her blushing "um I'm sorry um…. I" Masterizione di Fiamma tried to say. The girl just got off of him and glanced at him for a second before saying "no um sorry it was my fault I wasn't watching were i was going" she said blushing bright red in the face.**

**Masterizione di Fiamma just glanced at her not saying a word for some unknown reason she reminded him of his old life when he use to be a wolf. Go hunting with the pack, eat caribou, wrestle with his brothers and sisters, sometimes he missed being a wolf. He remembered being in the woods that day like it was yesterday. Hey come back back here Masterizione di Fiamma you're my prey!" She growls playfully while chasing after him. **

**He ran faster and faster but he could not lose her, she was two fast, for a second he didn't see her behind him so he figured he had lost her. **

**He stopped and took a breather but when he lifted his head up looking forward he was tackled by his play mate, she landed on top of him making him fall with a grunt. "ugh what the HEY! I thought I lost you! "he whined "oh come on it was a funny trick"she laughed.**

"**It's not funny you scared me!" he whined again making a puppy face.**

"**come on you got to admit it was funny" she giggled and licked the side of his muzzle**

"**Yeah I guess so" he whined**

"**come on let go back to camp I bet they got some good prey by now" his play mate said beckoning him to follow.**

**Once they got back to the camp their was a lot of prey that day. They ate the biggest feast their little mind could have ever imagined they ate rabbits,caribou and moose, by the time everyone was done their was a lot of prey left over. So the prey hunters dragged the prey out of the open and into the prey den so if it rained the food wouldn't be soggy and gross.**

**The next morning...**

"**Masterizione di Fiamma! Wake up Wake up sweetie we need to leave now!" his mother yelled in worry**

"**but mama it's only sun high... he groaned"**

"**no buts we need to leave the camp now the camp is being under attack by humans come on! "**

"**but what about daddy? " he whined**

"**we will meet up with him" she reassured her pup as she grabbed him by the scruff and ran for the hills.**

**After a while of running they finally reached the outskirts of their old territory but masterizione di fiamma's mother knew if she stopped now they were sure to find her. And that's not what she wanted so she kept moving forward even though she wanted to lie down and rest, it still wasn't safe for her to do so she had no choice but to keep running.**

**Days later after taken breaks now and then masterizione di fiamma's mother saw a forest, it was maybe a mile up or so but she knew she should rest first before traveling again cause he little pup was exhausted and starving and she need to find some food and feed him before he starves. She put her pup under a tree stump hollow and walked off to find some prey. She walked for a while before hearing a rustle in the bushes, she slowly stalked over to the bush.**

**To find a fox sniffing through a dead deer carccus. She crept up behind it as silent and slow as she could, but before she could pounce on it it spotted her,it was no match though because she grasped it by it's tail as it tied to run and clawed it's throat open with her other paw as blood splattered everywhere and all over her face and her fur.**

**Once she got back to the tree hollow her pup was lying there asleep as soundly as he could be "aw look at him he looks so cute when he sleeps" she said after setting the fox down on the ground after she walked in the hollow.**

**After awhile she picked up her pup knowing he was probly still asleep she carried him by his scruff, and headed onward to the forest a mile away.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The unknown Forest**

**After traveling a mile to the forest they finally reach their distination and masterizione di Fiamma's mother was carrying him into the forest,they had been walking for hours but then they found this beautiful river gleaming in the sunlight, it was magnificent**

**the tree were healthy and green while also surrounding the wide open area with little patches of sunlight coming though the cracks of the branches.**

**To his mother it was a beautiful place to hide out and keep low for a while, so she could take care of the only thing the matter to her... him.**

**It was so long ago but he remembered it like no other memory he didn't know why but he couldn't get rid of it, the memory was stuck like a fly on a web stuck forever.**

"**Masterizione di Fiamma? Hello? You there?" his friend asked waving her hand in his face "huh oh yeah i'm here sorry.." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, realizing he must of dozed off or something**

"**i asked if you wanted to come to my house this weekend my parents said I could invite a friend for dinner" she told him " um.. sure but let me see if it's okay with my parents" he told he " oh okay well let me know tomorrow at school okay?" "okay I will"**

**after that they ate lunch together and hung out with eachothers friends talking, making jokes and onces in a while making fun of teachers that had funny facial expressions that often made them wanna laugh at. **

**After that he went on the bus. the bus ride was very long he thought it would never end but when it finally got to his house he was relived that he could go upstairs and just sleep, cause thats what he wanted to do sleep and forget reality and live fantasy but he couldn't do that his mom would get on his ass and tell him to get out of bed if he did.**

**So that whole day he spent some time outside shooting hoops, he might of not been that good but atlest he tried his best at playing sports like his mother wanted him to like she said 'you should get out more your to pale' his mother would always say he sure hated when she told him how pale he was.**

**It was only because he wasn't a outside person but his mother kept saying 'you should get out more you look like death' she would always complain trying to get him to leave the house, It did work though but he only did it so she would stop scolding him over not going outside.**

**A/N hope you enjoyed these two chapters.**


End file.
